


Balancing The Equation

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Science cannot shock you if you are observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing The Equation

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2016 #24 (Quote For The Day) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> “Nothing shocks me. I’m a scientist.” (from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom)--use this in the entry today, either at the beginning, end, or middle.

Sebastian Moran stared disbelievingly into the sights of his airgun, his blue eyes tracking the man in brown tweed clambering back down the mountain path to tend to his fictional patient. “Bloody hell. I'm shocked that worked.”

His employer remarked with easy arrogance, “Nothing shocks me. I'm a scientist. And a scientist is careful to observe the variables in an experiment. The doctor is a compassionate fool, and cannot hesitate to help another, even if he has to temporarily cease being Holmes' guard dog.”

The two men looked at each other and shared a brief smile, a moment of familiar camaraderie. But the moment could not last; the letter bought them time, but that time was still limited.

Moriarty's tone grew cold as he gave his final orders before he set off towards the falls, his anger returning. “If Doctor Watson should return sooner than expected, or if I should fail against Holmes, you know what to do.”

 _Remove all variables._ Moran pressed his hand reverently back onto his gun, an order accepted, a promise made. “Yes, Professor.”


End file.
